


Плохой переговорщик, хороший переговорщик

by Werpanta



Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Маркус сомневается, хорошо и ему удаётся представлять интересы своего народа в переговорах. Кажется, он что-то делает не так...
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815454
Kudos: 4





	Плохой переговорщик, хороший переговорщик

**Author's Note:**

> Так вышло, что несколько текстов линейки про Маркуса и Саймона были написаны в качестве исполнений Writober. Поскольку изъять их ни из линейки, ни из сборника нельзя, придётся выборочно продублировать отдельными драбблами.

Маркус уже минут пять стоял перед зеркалом, вглядывался в отражение, поправлял одежду, вертелся то одной стороной, то другой… Безусловно, встреча предстояла важная, но всё-таки обычно такого внимания к своей внешности за ним не водилось. Да и не пытался он достичь какого-то совершенства, скорее что-то искал.  
— В чём дело? — поинтересовался Саймон, подходя сзади и заглядывая ему через плечо. — Что-то не так с костюмом?  
— Что-то не так со мной, — буркнул Маркус и нахмурился своему отражению.  
— С тобой всё точно отлично, как всегда. С чего это ты вдруг?  
— А что мне ещё думать, если на каждой встрече происходит одно и то же. Парламентёры постепенно тушуются, заикаются, начинают бегать глазами, и в конце концов тебе приходится перехватывать инициативу и заканчивать переговоры за меня. Пока я сижу в сторонке и изображаю мебель. Вот с тобой у них отлично получается общаться, без каких-либо проблем. Что бы мы без тебя делали... А я там, кажется, вообще лишний.  
— Ох, ну конечно не лишний. Ты там совершенно необходим. А что касается их реакции… Ты не думал, что не всем людям комфортно, когда ты начинаешь во время разговора сверлить их застывшим взглядом? Да ещё и хмуриться сурово.  
— Что? Я просто анализирую их предложения. Концентрируюсь. Это отнимает некоторые ресурсы, возможно немного подвешивая мимику, но это не повод…  
— А отвечать чуть ли не на половину предложений, которые тебе не нравятся, начиная со слов «Мы не для того устраивали революцию…»?  
— Ну а что они какую-то дичь предлагают?  
— А в случае сомнений «Я ещё подумаю над этим...»  
— Но…  
— А ответные предложения кто зачитывает таким тоном, будто ультиматум выдвигает?  
— Ладно… ладно, я понял. Я там действительно лишний, переговоры — это не моё.  
— Ну зачем так, ни капли ты не лишний. Без тебя мне бы никогда не удавалось так легко выбивать нам выгодные условия. Меня обязательно попытались бы продавить или вообще запугать… Так что пошли уже, и не забудь тщательно хмуриться, выслушивая их предложения первые десять минут. А потом просто предоставь остальное мне.


End file.
